House Of Hoops
'''House Of Hoops '''is the 6th episode of Season 5 of Jessie and also the 104th episode overall. Summery In awaken of Luke's bad knee Jessie and the others decide on raising money to have surgery to for Luke's knee. Plot (Debby Ryan): (Jessie was tapped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and the Ross kids were about to start the day when suddenly Luke came downstairs and he was still upset and not happy since he has to ride a chair now. Luke are you still upset that have you have to ride a chair now asked Zuri? Yes what do you think asked Luke? Luke calm down and get over it its getting old said Emma. Fine as long as no one else knows about whats happening said Luke as he took a pain killer pill and swallowed it. Well since we will fix my knee shortly I am glad that I gonna be fixed said Luke. Well lets go Jessie and lets get my knee fixed said Luke. Wait Luke we need more money in order to fix your knee said Jessie. Well Luke we don't have a lot of money right said Luke. Well Luke we don't said Ravi. Great now what are we supposed to do with my knee now asked Luke? Well we could make and earn money said Jessie. How can we make money to fix my knee asked Luke? That money was our last hope to fix me up good said Luke. Well we can run a basketball game and have people pay money to help us fix your knee said Emma. Well that can be one thing what else can we do asked Luke? Well a science fair would help said Ravi smiling. Ravi no one's gonna see your science stuff were trying to fix me not kill me said Luke. Luke be nice to your brother hes trying to be helpful to you said Jessie. Yea Jessie I get it but I want a lot of money for my knee surgery said Luke. Well we will get the money said Jessie. Well what are we gonna do to get it asked Emma? Well maybe we can do a basket ball game said Ravi. Ravi that's great idea we can host a basket ball game said Luke. I will have to play for you guys said Luke. No Luke you can't remember your leg said Zuri. I am serious said Luke. Well we are too said Zuri. Well how are we gonna get people to play asked Luke? Don't worry we will think of something Luke said Jessie. Later that day Jessie and the Ross's hosted a basketball game for Luke's knee surgery. Looks like the plans working Jessie said Emma. Yea were getting a lot of money said Zuri. Soon they got the money but suddenly the game was ruined by Ravi's science inventions which everyone was mad and they took their money back. Jessie and the kids were upset at Ravi. Nice going Ravi now we need the money yet again and its gonna take weeks to get it said Luke. I am sorry said Ravi. Yea like Luke said nice going Ravi said Emma. Later that day at the apartment everyone was upset and they were upset that they didn't have the money for Luke's knee surgery. Oh great all that money we earned now gone and my surgery is set to come in a few days said Luke. Don't worry Luke we will get that money to have that surgery said Jessie. The End Trivia * Starting with this episode Jessie and the whole Ross family decide to raise money on Luke's knee.